A Mate's Family
by zabuza5393
Summary: The Twelfth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series. Inuyasha and Kagome rejoin the others and the pup is born. What else happens read and find out!


**A Mate's Family (A Inuyasha Fan Fiction And The Twelfth Story In The Full Moon's Spell Series.)**

**A/N: Ok so here is where A Mate's Plans left off.**

"Good morning my mate."

Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Good morning Kagome."

Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her. He put his arms around her and licked her mate mark. Kagome shivered and laughed.

"Inuyasha that tickles."

Kagome said and Inuyasha laughed.

"You stay here and I'll find us some breakfast."

Inuyasha said and went off into the forest. Kagome as best as she could got twigs from the tree to help Inuyasha to build a fire. About five minutes after he left Inuyasha returned with a large fish. Kagome called to him and he went and got the twigs she had got for him to use for the fire. The two of them ate breakfast and talked for a hour or so before going to spend the day in a meadow Inuyasha wanted Kagome to see.

"My God Inuyasha it's so beautiful here."

Kagome said as she lay in the meadow on Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm glad you like it here Kagome. I was thinking of building our home here."

Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled at him and spoke.

"I would like that Inuyasha just think of all the fun our pup will have here when it gets older."

Inuyasha smiled and tightened his hold on Kagome. Kagome reached up and rubbed Inuyasha's cheek. And lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha."

Kagome said and Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you to Kagome"

Inuyasha said and kissed his mate very lightly on the lips.

"Kagome do you still have the arrow that hit me?"

Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes why?"

Kagome asked and Inuyasha spoke again.

"I want to see it."

Kagome then gave the arrow to Inuyasha.

"Sure enough one of koga's friends did this. Kagome when I'm not around not that it will be that often I need you to be very careful ok."

Kagome nodded her head and laid down with Inuyasha and fell asleep. The next morning they got up and went deeper into the forest so Inuyasha could find what he needed to start building a house for both Kagome and himself. After hours of hard work Inuyasha had built the house right where he said he would for Kagome in the meadow.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha. You should rest now."

Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded. And fell asleep.

-*-

Inuyasha woke up holding Kagome in his arms he got up and then picked Kagome up and went into the house. And got back down on the floor then he moved Kagome head so that it was on his chest so she would be more comfortable. He then went back to sleep. A few hours later Inuyasha woke up, he did not get up off of the floor because he did not want to wake up Kagome. Kagome woke up a few hours later. When it was midday Inuyasha and Kagome went into the forest again.

"Inuyasha I think I'll go back to my time tomorrow and pick up a few things."

Kagome said as she watched the clouds that were in the sky.

"Ok but at least let me come with you."

Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome as he brought her head down so she could lay it on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha"

Kagome said Inuyasha looking over and down at her in acknowledgment.

"I love you."

Kagome said looking up at him.

"I love you to Kagome,more than you will ever know."

Inuyasha said to her smiling. Kagome then kissed Inuyasha deeply as he picked her up and walked back to their house.

"I'm sorry that we have to sleep on the floor again Kagome but I haven't had a chance to build a bed or anything."

Inuyasha said looking at Kagome with a apologetic expression.

"That's ok Inuyasha sleeping on the floor is not that uncomfortable. And you are kind enough to let me sleep on your chest so I'll be fine. If anything I wish I could find something for you to sleep on so you don't have to sleep on the hard wood floor."

Kagome said as she move her head to rest it on Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome now that I think about it we really should rejoin the others they most likely are wondering where we have been all this time."

Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome.

"Ok Inuyasha we will go see them tomorrow."

Kagome said as she fell asleep. The next day Kagome and Inuyasha joined up with the others in a near by camp that was set up. Everyone was happy to see Inuyasha and Kagome. They all sat around the campfire that night and talked and laughed. Later that night Inuyasha and Kagome went to sleep together in a tree.

"Inuyasha wake up love."

Kagome said softly as her mates eyes opened slowly.

"what is it love?"

Inuyasha said still waking up slowly.

"it's time for the pup to be born we have to go to Kaede's hut."

Inuyasha quickly but carefully picked up his mate and started to go to Kaede's hut. When Inuyasha got there he went inside with Kagome and told Kaede why they were there. Kaede told Inuyasha to go get Sango so she could help with the birth. Inuyasha did as he was told. However by the time Sango and Inuyasha got back the pup had already been born. Sango stood outside with Kaede to give Inuyasha and Kagome some time alone. Kagome gave the pup to Inuyasha to hold. It was a boy with Inuyasha's ears and hair. And Kagome's eyes and smile everything else was a even mix. Inuyasha felt himself start to get misty eyed as he looked at his newborn son.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen other than you Kagome."

Inuyasha said trying his hardest not to cry out of joy.

"I love you Inuyasha so much."

Kagome said as Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"And I love you my beautiful mate you and our son more than life itself. By the way what should we name him?"

Inuyasha asked.

"What about Isamashii-ichi?"

Kagome said.

"that's a perfect name but now you need your rest my love"

Inuyasha said as he started to walk out of the hut after kissing his mate and newborn son.

"Inuyasha, could you please stay here in the hut with us?"

Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded and went back over to his mate as she put her head back on the pillow and fell asleep. Inuyasha soon fell asleep himself after kissing his son's forehead. He was so happy to finally have a family he was crying joyfully in his sleep. Kaede came back into her hut and smiled at the sight of the new family. She the covered Inuyasha with a blanket and left to stay at a inn for the night so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping family and Sango went back to camp for the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry it took me so long to post this but I've been busy and haven't had a lot of time to write also I had a bad case of writers block. So thanks again to all of my readers for being so patient. Also I********samashii-ichi**** means Brave one.**


End file.
